Shaping Love
by Weird Romantic Gal
Summary: Their mission was simple, get his four friends together. What they didn't expect was falling in love with each other. OxOC, UxY, and of course JxA ON HAITUS indefinitely
1. Her story begins

**WRG**: Okay, I know that I should be working on chap. 9 of Her Secrets, but this idea popped into my head.

**Em**: You mean hit you on the head.

**WRG**: Anyway, before you read the story, here's some background info.: XANA is destroyed; Franz was materialized and is working on repairing the Hermitage; William is back but has no memory of Lyoko only his clone's; Yumi told William that they can only be friends, and he agreed; and this will be told in an OC's POV. The pairings will be UY, JA, and OOC. That's about it. Now, who should do the disclaimer? (while thinking a girl in the shadows speaks up)

**Girl**: Can I do it, Weird Romantic Gal? (Weird looks at the girl and smiles)

**WRG**: Since you'll be telling the story, sure.

**Girl (who will be named in this chap.)**: Thank you. WRG does not own Code: Lyoko or the idea of the Council of Magical Beings. Now let's begin my story.

* * *

_Hello, this is my story. I have two names. To the animals, I'm DNA, but to humans, I'm Dakota Nora Anders. I am neither, yet I am both. That probably makes no sense at all. You see, I was born a wolf. That doesn't mean that I am one though. I'm a shape-shifter, but because I was born as a mammal, I can only change into other mammals._

_Anyways, my story is one that I don't really understand. You see, I started out just observing the students in the school next to the woods where I was born. It was quite amusing. One day, a boy with blonde hair came to the school with a dog. That dog, Kiwi, became my best friend. Kiwi told me of his master's friends. He said that his master, Odd, wanted them to "get together". Actually, let me just tell you the story._

_

* * *

_

I was walking towards the school once again. Odd and Kiwi were out for a walk. We met near the school's tool shed. We had been doing this since we met. I was in my wolf form. "DNA, we're here!" Kiwi called out to me. I shook my head slightly. He was always hyper when he saw me.

"I can see that, Kiwi." I said this normally. I looked around and saw that Odd was nowhere to be found. I asked, "Where's Odd, Kiwi?" Before he could answer, I was hugged from behind. It had to be Odd.

"Did I scare ya, D?" It was definitely Odd, alright. When I first told him that I was called DNA, he decided to call me D. I quickly changed into human form. As a human, I had long black hair with random brown and gray highlights. I had it braided. For clothes, I wore a white dress that went to my knees and a light brown jacket. My shoes were black tennis-shoes.

"Not really, Odd. You just surprised me." I smirked at him.

He pouted for a moment then asked, "Well, what did he say?" By he, Odd meant Cupid. I had told him that shape-shifters were able to speak with the Council of Magical Beings which consisted of Mother Nature, Father Time, the Tooth Fairy, Cupid, Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, and the Sandman. When he heard that, he asked me to pass an idea to Cupid. I agreed to play messenger. When I relayed the message to him, Cupid eagerly accepted it. He told me that he was very busy and needed help anyway. The fact that two mortals wanted to help him overjoyed him.

"He said to go right ahead. Thing is, he wouldn't give me any of his arrows. Said that we didn't have the right experience to handle them properly. Cupid was overjoyed that we wanted to help him though. He even said that he'd help me get enrolled at Kadic. I had to come up with a human name." I paused, wanting him to ask what my new name was. I didn't have to wait long.

"What is it?"

"Dakota Nora Anders. Dakota means friend, and Nora means noble. I thought that they fit me. What do you think?"

"I like it. That means that I can still call you D!"

"Yeah, I kinda figured that you'd like it. Here's my background: You and I have been pen-pals for a while now. That's how we know each other. My parents travel constantly, and I got sick of it. They decided that I should be at one school. I wanted to be with a friend, so they chose Kadic. Make sense?" He nodded, so I continued, "Okay, as for my classes, Cupid is making it so that we have the same schedule. I think that he's making me share a dorm with, um, Aelita. That's her name, right?" He nodded again. "Anyway, that's about it. What time is it?"

"7:30, why?"

"I start today. Cupid is sending two of his helpers to pose as my parents. In fact, there they are." I pointed behind him. There were two people who looked as if they really _could_ be my human parents.

"Dakota, I'm Julie, your 'mother', and this is your 'father', Porter. Are you ready?" I nodded and left Odd and Kiwi. They went back to their room. We headed to the administration building. When we got inside, the receptionist let us into Mr. Delmas's office. He was a nice man. The three adults spoke for a little bit, then my parents left. Mr. Delmas turned to me.

"Well, Dakota, what do you think of the school so far?" It was a simple question. I think he thought that I was nervous.

"It's exactly how Odd described it." I don't think he knew that I knew Odd.

"You don't mean Odd Della-Robbia, do you?" See what I mean?

"Yeah, that's him. He's actually the reason that my parents chose this school." I smiled at him.

"Ah, well, it's actually a good thing that you know him because his cousin, Aelita Stones, is your roommate." I smiled, not only because Aelita was my roommate but also because I was right. He continued, "If you don't have any questions, you're free to go." I got up, thanked him, and left the building. I had run around this place at least a million times as a squirrel, but I didn't know what to do or where to go. I looked around, trying to find Odd, when a girl came up to me.

"You must be the new girl Daddy said was coming today." When she said 'Daddy', I knew that her name was Sissy. Odd told me that she was pretty mean, but I didn't think so. You see, there was this one day when I saw her in the park, I was a squirrel, alone. I can still remember it.

_Flashback_

_I was looking for some nuts near a bench when someone sat down on it. I looked up and saw that said someone was a girl. She was crying. I jumped up on the bench. She looked at me and sighed. "Hi, there. Are you hungry?" I hadn't noticed that she had a half a loaf of bread with her. I nodded, but I don't think she noticed. "I'll feed you if you listen to me," she said. I squeaked out an 'okay', and she started talking. "There's this boy I like, but he doesn't like me. He hangs out with three other kids. One is a year older than him, and I think he likes her. There's a really smart guy and a joker. I act mean in public, not because I want to be mean, but because I don't want to get hurt. It's a mask that I'm afraid to take off. I really want to be a part of that group. Thanks for listening to me." She had been feeding me little pieces of bread while she was talking. She got up and went back to the school, leaving the rest of the loaf on the bench._

_End Flashback_

"Yeah, I just got here. I'm Dakota. What's your name?"

"I'm Sissy Delmas. Are you a border or a day-student?"

"Border. My roommate's Aelita Stones. Do you know her?" I already knew the answer, but I was supposed to be new.

"Yeah." She seemed sad for a moment.

"Do you know where her cousin, Odd Della-Robbia, is?" I figured that I might as well find out where that goof-ball was.

"Over there." She pointed to the vending machines. I looked over there and saw him. I turned back to Sissy and smiled at her.

"Thanks." She looked shocked for a second then smiled.

"You're welcome." I then started walking towards the goof-ball. He wasn't facing me, so I decided to pay him back for earlier. I didn't hug him, though. All I had to do was tap his shoulder, and he jumped.

"I didn't scare you, did I?" I asked him in my 'innocent' voice. He turned around with a smirk on his face.

"Naw, you just surprised me." His friends weren't with him.

"You do realize that that was payback, right?"

"Really, I didn't know that." I could tell that he was being sarcastic.

"I was right about my roommate. Hey, where are your friends?"

"Their probably in the cafeteria. Come on, D. You have yet to officially meet them."

"Yeah, and we can start planning afterwards." He nodded and took off. I sighed and followed. Working with Odd was going to be fun.

* * *

**WRG**: You are really good at telling a story, Dakota.

**Dakota**: Thanks. I just hope that the readers like it.

**WRG**: Please leave a good review so that Dakota's feelings don't get hurt.


	2. Meeting Einstein and Princess

**WRG**: (shaken) Hi, everyone.

**Dakota**: Are you okay, Weird?

**WRG**: Yeah, just a little shaken.

**Em**: (whispering to Dakota) Don't worry about her. (louder) She just learned what happens when you ignore me, didn't you?

**WRG**: (quietly) Yes, Em. (to Dakota) Can you start the story while I go collect some petals for Em? (leaves)

**Dakota**: Uh, okay. Weird doesn't own Code: Lyoko. You can start reading now. (to Em) What did you do to her?

**Em**: Don't ignore me, and you won't have to worry about it.

* * *

It didn't take us long to get to the cafeteria. Two of Odd's friends were waiting outside and talking. Yumi and Ulrich were nowhere to be found. Jeremy and Aelita had their backs facing us. When we were about five feet away from them, I stopped and grabbed Odd's arm. "Hey! D, what are you doing?"

"Shh, look at them." I waited until he looked before I continued. "See how they're holding hands and talking?"

"Yeah, so?"

"That makes our job easier." He smiled at my statement.

Then, he called out, "Yo, Einstein, Princess!" They immediately dropped their hands and turned. I giggled at them then walked over to them behind Odd. "What's up, you two?" he asked when we reached them.

"Nothing really." Jeremy's blush, which was still on his face, contradicted his statement. I was amazed that he had even answered. Odd had always told me that Jeremy was very shy, as had Kiwi. "Aelita and I were just wondering what her new roommate would be like." I was kind of shy myself, so I was hiding behind Odd. I guess they hadn't noticed me yet.

"Hmm, I bet that she'll be really shy, extra pretty, and kinda crazy." I blushed when Odd said that. Kiwi had told me that his master thought that I was pretty, but Odd had never confirmed this as a fact before now.

"You're already planning on asking her out when she gets here, aren't you?" I could tell from her tone that Aelita was teasing Odd, and I knew exactly why. He had told me himself of his reputation. In fact, he often complained to me when a date went badly. I could never really understand why he felt the way he did as animals don't go on dates.

"If I was planning on asking her out when I first saw her, I would have already done so." All three of us gasped, but mine was so low that the only human that heard was Odd.

"You've already seen her?" Jeremy's tone was incredulous. He didn't give a verbal response. Instead, he just stepped aside. I almost shifted into a small animal when he did, but I caught myself at the last possible second.

"Uhh, hi?" I may have been born a predator but often felt like the prey. I was extremely nervous. Odd told me time and time again that his friends would love me, but what if they didn't? Not only would that hinder our job, but it would also make feel very hurt. My worries were proven unnecessary with Aelita's next words.

"Hi, I'm Aelita, your roommate. I bet we'll be fast friends, umm..." As she trailed off, I realized that she hadn't been told my name.

"Dakota. I'm Dakota Anders, and I'm sure you're right." I found that it was really hard not to like Odd's 'cousin'.

"Well, Dakota, this is Jeremy, and I guess you already met Odd." I smiled. Odd chuckled.

"Scared the shit outta me, too." We all laughed with him.

"So why did you come to Kadic, Dakota?" I wasn't surprised in the least that it was Jeremy who asked this question.

"Well, my parents really love to travel. In fact, I can't even remember ever living in something that was built into the ground. I've been home-schooled all my life. I never really wondered what regular school was like until about three summers ago. We were in Italy at the time. I was walking around a local park when this dog zooms into me. I briefly wondered if it was a stray till I saw the collar. The dog had knocked me down, right into a mud-puddle. Not long after, his owner saw us and ran over. He helped me up after grabbing his dog and said," I would have continued, but Odd did for me. We had never really come up with a background other than that we were pen-pals, but I guess that he had realized that I was really just changing little things from what had happened.

"'I'm really sorry, Kiwi got loose from his leash.' Then I helped her up and introduced myself. You know, I was really trying not to laugh at your mud-covered clothes." I grinned what Odd called my 'kitty-grin'.

"I was too. I just wish that I hadn't been wearing white." We shared a laugh before I continued, "We talked the rest of the day. He told me that he was going to have to go to a boarding school soon, when the topic came up. I knew that my parents were getting ready to leave Italy as well. We exchanged phone numbers and e-mail addresses so that we could stay in contact. After hearing about pretty much everything and everyone here, I asked my parents if I could come here. They told me that they'd call and see if I could get enrolled here for the rest of my school career. You know the answer, I'm sure." I smirked. Once I started talking, it was hard to stop. I was already acting like the sarcastic person I am.

"Well, now that you two know her story, I have a question. Where are Ulrich and Yumi?"

"I don't know where Ulrich is, but I heard Hiroki say that Yumi was sick today." I was kind of disappointed when Jeremy said that, but I didn't let it show. After all, that gave Odd and me more time to focus on the couple in front of us.

"Oh well. Guess you'll have to wait to meet Yumi. I'm gonna go feed Kiwi, now. See ya later, guys." I knew that Kiwi had already been fed, so I figured that he wanted to start planning.

"Hey, Odd, wait up! I'm gonna come with you. I'll see you two later. Oh, and don't worry about helping find our room, Aelita. I'll just have Odd show me how to get there." Odd and I then left towards his dorm.

* * *

**WRG**: Well, there's chapter 2 for you. I've already started on chap. 3, but it still might be a while before it gets done. After all, school takes up a lot of my time. Also, just a note for anyone who is reading my other fic, chap. 10 hasn't even been started yet. 


	3. Planning for Einstein and Princess

**WRG**: Sorry for the delay. I had wanted to try and finish the rest of this story completed before posting this. Unfortunately, I've hit a snag in ch. 5. Does anyone know if there's an episode where Jeremy explains 'friend love' and 'romantic love' to Aelita? If so, which episode is it? Before I forget, _**'This is a telepathic message. Shape-shifters are able to speak with their minds when in animal form. I didn't mention this earlier because Dakota hasn't really been in animal form while speaking.'**_Anyway, here's ch.3!

* * *

We didn't talk on the way to his room because we couldn't risk anyone overhearing. When I had caught up with him, Odd put his arm around my shoulders. Kids were looking at us strangely, but I had no idea why. We always walked like this in the forest. I sometimes even shifted into a small animal and had him carry me. I had always assumed that this was just a friendly gesture. Odd was either ignoring the looks or hadn't even noticed what he'd done because the move was a habit. I didn't really care. As soon as we got to his room, Kiwi started barking. "DNA, you're here!" I knew that he would be able to understand what I was saying in this form, so I didn't shift to reply. I did bark however.

"Yes, Kiwi, I'm here." Odd was used to Kiwi and me speaking like this, but I had a feeling that he didn't like it.

"Hey, D?" I looked over at him. He was sitting on his bed. I sat next to him. He continued, "Why do you always bark whenever you talk to Kiwi? I know he understands everything we say." I laughed.

"I'm sorry, Odd. It's just that, well, since animals rely on their instincts, so do I. It's an instinct to bark when I'm talking to Kiwi. Understand now?" He nodded. "So where should we start?"

"Well, we can't really start with Romeo and Juliet, since Yumi isn't here, so let's plan for Einstein and Princess."

"Right, so, what should we do?" Before Odd could respond, Kiwi spoke up.

"Let's trap them somewhere!" It was a cliché idea but a good one nonetheless.

"A little old, but it might work." I barked this to him then turned to Odd. "Kiwi says to trap them somewhere until they get together. I think it might work. What do you think?"

"I like it, but where would we trap them?"

"Well, there's this small clearing in the forest where I used to sleep that might work."

"Would we be able to easily get them there?"

"It's not very far, but they'd have to hike for a bit."

"Einstein might take a while."

"That's okay. Why don't we head to the clearing and continue planning there?" He agreed with me and told Kiwi to stay as we left. We then headed for the forest. Once we were far enough in, I shifted into wolf form, and Odd got on my back. I ran to my clearing, as I liked to call it. It didn't take long to get there. There were patches of wildflowers all around. This clearing was surrounded by bushes, and the trees were thick around it; both of these qualities made it pretty secluded. I had a feeling that I would need to run around, so I telepathicly asked Odd, _**'Think this will work?'**_

"It's almost perfect, D. We just need a table and two chairs." I tilted my a little.

_**'You thinking of having them not only stuck here but also have them be on a romantic dinner date?'**_

"Yeah."

_**'Then we need more than that. We need candles, music, and food. We also need to figure out how to get them here. I'm sure I can find some animal friends who'd be willing to help. While I see who I can find, why don't you think of a way to get them here?'**_ He said that he would, so I ran off to find help. Thankfully, I found some bears who were glad to help. They followed me back to the clearing. _**'Odd, these are some old friends of mine, Kenai and Nita. They said that they'll help us by make a makeshift table and something for them to sit on. Did you figure out a way to get them here?'**_ My bear friends went off to get the materials they needed.

"Yeah, but we'll need more help."

_**'What kind? More animals?'**_

"Well, we'll need Kiwi. We also need a cell phone that has a different number."

_**'What's your plan?'**_

"One of us uses the new cell to text them. The messages will tell them to go to this old factory. There, they'll find Kiwi and a note to follow him. Kiwi will lead them to a spot where the trees start to get thicker. That's where you, in some kind of dog or your current form, will be waiting with another note. This one will tell them to follow you-" I cut him off there.

_**'It would probably be better if the note said for them to get on my back. If they're following me, not only would it take longer, but there's also the possibility that they'd lose sight of me. You know how fast I walk when I'm in a canine form. I'll run them here, and everything will be set up, okay?'**_

"You'll be able to carry both of them?"

_**'As long as I'm in this form, it'll be really easy.'**_

"The only thing I didn't figure out was how to get the other stuff. Do you have any ideas?"

_**'I guess we could ask Cupid for the other stuff. He'll probably agree to it.'**_

"Are you going now?"

_**'Yeah. I'll be back soon; it shouldn't take too long.' **_I started walking towards the trees. I could have just started running, but I knew that he'd want to come along.

"Wait!" He is _so_ predictable. I turned my head so that I was looking at him.

_**'Let me guess: you want to come along?' **_He nodded, and I jerked my head in a 'come on, then' fashion. He got on my back, and I took off running. _**'Did you know that you're very predictable, Odd?'**_

"Most people seem to think otherwise. Am I really predictable to you, D?"

_**'Yes, very much so.'**_ I stopped running. _**'We're here.'**_ He got off, and I shifted into human form. The place where I go to meet Cupid is very pink. There was a patch of pink flowers that was shaped like a heart with an arrow through it. That's his sign.

"Now what do we do?" I picked one of the flowers from Cupid's sign and plucked off all of the petals before I answered.

"We wait, but not for long because I just called him."

"You call him by pulling the petals off of a flower?"

"Uh-huh, but it has to be one from his sign." I didn't say anything else because Cupid had arrived.

* * *

**WRG**: Remember that I need to know whether or not there is an ep. in which Jeremy explains the different types of love. It might be a while until I update again because I am a huge procrastinator. I had to force myself to finish typing this up last night. I'd also like to remind anyone who is reading/has read HS that I have ch.12 written out but will not even type it up until this story is finished.

Also, Jeremy and Aelita are in the next ch!


End file.
